Life changes for Professor Snape
by leo143
Summary: Severus Snape is changed when the Ministry sends a witch to report his teaching abilities. He hates her deeply, but will the hate transform to something more?


The shadowy man sat tall in his seat at the head table, as the ceremony began. Severus Snape was not one to enjoy the coming of new children, for they usually brought dissapointment. Most at least, though there were the few occasional pupils that caught his eye, that he knew were headed for greatness, though most in his house ended up on the side of the Dark Lord, like he himself was to be found. But years had passed, and now with the help of old Albus, he was sucessfully able to work for both, though what remained of a heart he had joined with the forces fighting against Voldemort, although most did not believe this.

His dark gaze flickered towards the door, as a Professor began to lead them in. Disgust rose in him as he watched the inexperienced enter, their eyes alit with thoughts of magic, fame, and fortune, along with the yearning gazes of power from those who he reconized to by children of death eaters, and the few that would be chosen for his house, the house of Slytherin.

They were quickly ushered in, and he watched with interest as the ceremony began, the old sorting hat was placed on the head of all, a house name spoken, and cheers afterward, though he never was one to clap, but mostly scowl and sneer. He rolled his eyes as one boy walked up, full of himself, and by sure knowing which house he would be appointed. Gryffindor. _Oh joy. _Yes, he seemed the kind destined for bravery, though it would come with age. Another set of children came, and were passed on, until he saw close to fifty new Slytherin in his house. His eyes raked through the bunch, quickly picking out which were fated for darkness, and the few who would offer something to society. The thought made him snort.

After they had finished, he picked up his fork, ready to eat as the feast appeared, but the sudden motion of Albus rising stopped him. _New announcements for the first years. _He concluded with a nod as he gazed down at his plate. But then something unexpected. Albus turned to him, and the Potion's master only caught a little. "Professor Snape shall have a new partner-" Albus announced, but was interrupted by a low growl as the Potion's master stood. "Partner? I see no reason Albus, I am perfectly qualified to care for my own classes without the need of another-" But Albus motioned with his hand, saying it would be further discussed later, as he turned back towards the students.

Severus watched with disgust. _How humiliating. A partner?_ But then his eyes gazed to another new face beside Albus. "Everyone, I would like to introduce Professor Dalia Kindril, associate Potion's master, and second head to Slytherin House." A low rumble of students speaking and gasping was heard, until Albus quieted them down. A sudden bang revealed that Severus had exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Albus waved for people to eat, and they did so, as he stood to follow the professor.

Louder mutterings were heard from the Slytherin table, particularly from those who had been there for several years, as they casted strange glares, smiles, and questioning looks at Professor Kindril. No teacher had ever recieved a partner. Why now? The new Professor gazed back at them equally, not at all offended. She was average in skin color, though some may refer to her as pale, and her dark brunette hair was pulled back in a strange and almost stunning bun, not average at all. She wore the normal Slytherin colors, and her dark green eyes matched perfectly. The other professors muttered words of welcoming, though they all wondered the same thing. Why was she here? Was it something to do with the ministry? Though they didn't particularly like Snape, they realised how offensive this may seem, and judging by the O.W.L scores, it wasn't particularly noticed that his students were doing bad, in fact, they had some of the highest scores in the past years. The questions were soon dismissed however, as they all sat back to eat.

Snape on the other hand, had not dismissed it. He paced angrily outside, muttering curses and swears as Albus slowly approached, silently standing until Snape was done venting. The potion's master finally came to a hault, glaring at Albus, eyes lit with anger. "You know I am a fairly good teacher Albus." He seemed to growl lowly. The headmaster simply nodded. "That I know Severus, that I know," as if dismissing the fact. Severus wouldn't let him. "Why do you punish me like this? _Humiliate me_ in front of all my students? I'll never hear the end of it." He muttered, placing too stone cold fings on the bridge of his nose, to relieve the sudden headache. Albus slowly shook his head. "I am sorry Severus, this is not my doing, but rather the Ministry's. They feel they must keep an eye on possible threats, mostly past Death eaters, for they know Voldemort is growing strong.." This infuriated him. "I _already _ serve as a spy and help them. What more do they want from me? I've been out of my death eater ways for several years now Albus!" He shouted, clenching his fists in anger, as if he was ready to explode. "I will give you time to think it over, I must return to the new students, for there is nothing I can do." Albus responded slowly, as he turned and left. As the door was shut, it was clearly heard that Severus was breaking something outside, or rather, multiple things. Albus shook his head slowly, though he was happy they was a charm to repair items.

Professor Kindril meanwhile, listened from inside, being closest to the window, although she could not see her new partner. She kept her gaze steadily upon her plate, chewing slowly, as she thought of what was to come. Her green eyes flashed, and she couldn't help but grin, as she imagined poor snape pouting outside. He'd get over it, oh he would. she wouldn't let a job opportunity pass like this, if anything, she'd rather the man get fired at this point, and let her take over. She knew of his past, she was informed when she took the job, hearing how he could be "_potentially dangerous_" as Fudge had put it. But she knew better, but perhaps with time, she could bring his dangerous side out, just enough for Dumbledore to see. She was afterall, a Slytherin, and she certainly had the mind of one. She grinned again at this, and looked innocently to the door as it opened, and a silent Professor Snape entered, taking his seat without a word, and began to eat..

__________________________________________________________________________

No one dared to bring up the subject of the two teachers now joint position, though it was evident it was not going well. The first class that entered, carrying the few famous students of Ron, Hermione, and Harry were immediately shown the horrors of the change. Snape began class as he always did. "Take out your quills for notes." But a moment later, each student reached in their desk to see their quills gone, thanks to the help of Professor Kindril. It took Snape a moment after recieving curious glances, until he turned to see the new teacher, walking in. "Good morning class, today we shall begin with a video on rare potion ingredients." Snape scowled at her, as he advanced in her direction, taking several large strides, until he was inches away from her china doll face. "Don't make the mistake to take over my class. You are nothing but a little ministry appoint spy, having nothing better to do than to waste your time sitting on your big clumsy-" But he was interrupted by a few close student's snicker, for though they couldn't hear what he was saying, the image of seeing Snape so close to another teacher, especially a witch, made them laugh, which only infuriated him farther. He flipped his head around to see who it was, and with a flick of his wand, cast a silencing spell upon them, as he turned back to Professor Kindril, who seemed highly amused. "Professor Snape, I am here because of the ministry, and I am to keep a watchful eye on you, as well as send them detailed reports of your teaching.." She stopped, to gaze at the silence students, gaping like fish trying to speak. "Abilities." She finished, her eyes flashing. "So you'd better smile, and be good for the ministry, and more importantly, me, for the sake of your job." she finished, poking him square in the nose, before slipping around him. He turned, to see all of his students with mouths open in silence, for his guard was down, and he had just been blown off by the witch, or so it looked to his students. His eyes almost reflected fear, as well as anger, leading him to storm out of the room, as she continued, while taking notes. "Movie time, class."

Ron turned to Harry. "Bloody hell, did she just scare off Snape?" He whispered wide eyed, as he watched their teacher exit. Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure, but it seems so." Hermione was smiling up at Professor Kindril. "Serves him right, perhaps now we'll have a decent teacher." They continued class, watching the video, while several Slytherin boys complained amongst themselves, the few that favored their rightful teacher over the witch. She meanwhile, sat calmly at her desk, emerald eyes sweeping over the classroom. She wore her robes, and a charm created a large python that ran around her shoulders, resting, while keeping an eye on the class.

Snape didn't return for that class, while striked many as odd, for the potion's master wasn't usually so defeated, though it seemed whatever this teacher had said, had made the best of him. After class however, he did return, sweeping into the room, and drawing himself beside Dalia as she seemed deep in a book. Snape watched over her shoulder for a moment, for he had made quite a silent entrance. With a somewhat surprised gaze at the book, he realized it was one of his favorite novels, and he found himself reading over her shoulder for a second or two, until he was interrupted. "Nice to see you calmed down, Severus." Dalia whispered, spinning in her chair to face him. Her eyes remained on the book, until she looked up to see he was almost craning to continue reading. "Yes, I'd say it is a rather good book." She muttered, as she closed it, bringing the Potion's master back to reality, as his scowling face met hers. "Dalia, I certainly do not appreciate you taking over my lessons. I have taught for many years, and I plan to continue, if given the _chance."_ He whispered, flicking the last word out, as if it stung him to say so. Dalia chuckled, though it sounded somewhat dark. "Severus, I am here to work with you, if you'd given me the chance. Perhaps some talk before class for lesson preparations?" Severus narrowed his eyes. "I never speak to another about planning my lessons. For that's what they are. _My_ lessons." She shook her head with a tisk and stood. "Well, to discuss _our_ new lessons, meet me by my dorm this evening, say around seven o'clock?" Severus' unhappy growl rumbled inside him, as she turned and left the room, leaving the potion's master to regain his seat, where he placed his head in both his hands, deep in though.

When seven o'clock came, Snape remained seated comfortably in his own room, quite obviously watching the clock as the minutes passed, grinning inwardly at himself, almost as if he'd achieved something by ignoring her "invitation." Snape was not one to follow others, unless it be Albus Dumbledore, whom Kindril most definately was not. He chuckled at the thought, sitting in his laid back seat with a book on potions, while the fire flickered beside him. He watched the flames dance and intertwine, reflecting on his dark, almost black eyes, as he thought deeply. Would he lose his job if he didn't obligue to her wishes? Was she simply taunting him? He couldn't be sure, as he watched the mysterious flames continue. A second later, and he jumped, staring at the flames more closely. Did he just see Dalia's face in the flames? He watched intensely, as the fire seemed normal again, and shook his head. He was losing it, seeing her face in the bright warmth. He instantly grew angry at himself. _Thinking about her now, are we?_ He questioned himself silently. But no, she must have used floo powder, trying to reach him for being late, but why hadn't she said anything? she was only there for a moment, as if to comfirm him sitting there. With a sigh and shrug, the potion's master deemed it a lack of sleep, for he certainly had rings under his eyes, and most defiantly to her wishes, he stood, and walked over to his bed, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, Severus woke with a smirk to himself. Kindril wouldn't be pleased, but he had proven he could handle her alright. She would come to class unprepared, not having lesson plans, and look like a complete fool. He took his time getting dressed, imagining her sitting down there with students, not knowing what to do, and he almost grinned at the pathetic scence in his head. He took a slow pace as he neared the dungeons, but when he arrived, he gave a dark puzzled look, for the door was shut, and a notice was on it, that read the following:

_Dear Students under the teaching of Professor Severus Snape,_

_I am sad to inform you that potions has been cancelled for today, and shall be every day afterward until Professor Snape quits pouting like a child, and agrees to formlerly meet me to discuss lesson plans. Until then, please enjoy your free class period. That is all._

_Professor Dalia Kindril._

Outrage. Outrage was an underestimate for how Snape was feeling. He angrily ripped the paper off the wall, along with several drawings added from students, showing a "baby Snape" following around his mother, who was drawn as Kindril. The parchments quickly burst into flames as he muttered dark spells at them, and turned to see Albus himself standing before him, followed by the expected, Dalia, who seemed to be grinning inwardly, but put on a serious face in front of the headmaster. Albus motioned for Severus to listen. "You two must work together, for the benefit of your students. Severus, though you may feal higher in position then Ms. Kindril, you must respect her, for currently, you are equals. I expect you two to meet tonight as scheduled, and to have correct lessons planned for tomorrow." He then turned and dissapeared down a side hall, leaving the two professors alone. Snape glared angrily at her, who only smiled back, and stepped closer. "Come on Severus, ready to listen now? Or shall you let your students think the worst of you?" Severus said nothing, turned, and walked off. She called after him. "Tonight at seven Severus, tonight."

The day quickly passed, as Snape refused to eye the clock, until the fateful sound gave it was six already. He lied in a slumped position on his couch, the entire room silent as the fire cackled beside him. His eyes watched it again carefully, as if expecting her face to appear using floo powder to warn him. Yet it never did. This worried him, for had she looked in on him the other night, or had he really gone that crazy? He massaged his temple with two finger tips, and sighed to dismiss the thoughts. Sooner than he would have liked, seven came around, and the sour professor stood, pulling his cloak back on. He slowly exited his dorm, and made his way down the hall towards hers. _Just like Dumbledore_,ha thought crossly, stick their room close together, so he'd _have_ to get used to her. He mummbled words angrily to himself, as he prepared to knock on what seemed an ordinary brick, for all the teachers knew where each other's dorms where. But before his knuckle was placed against the cold stone, he stopped, for the door already began to appear, and the overly smiling Dalia opened it. Snape's eyes slowly made themselves trail down to her face, for they had been on the cieling. Though she was shorter than himself, she was quite intimidating, to a man who didn't deal with women very often, at least, women as important as the sake of his job.

"Come in Severus, happy to see you've agreed to join me." _Hardly._ He thought as he nodded. "Glad to see you've made yourself..comfortable." He grumbled lowly, seeing she had changed from her robes, into a green shirt and black pants. "Oh Severus, come off it, we're not teaching currently. Besides, I'm usually in my sleep clothes by now." She retorted lightly, pulling him inside and shutting the door. Severus rolled his eyes. _How unprofessional_. He thought to himself, but he threw the thoughts away as he looked about her dorm. She walked quickly to a back room, no doubt to get lesson planning material, while he took a step or two forward. Her room, her _entire_ room was filled with potions, and potion ingredients. Being so highly into the art himself, he couldn't help but feel a twitch at the side of his serious frown, as his eyes looked about in wonder. She had a fireplace in the same place as himself, and two walls were covered in library shelves, filled with books of all sorts, almost like himself, and the other space was occupied by viles and cauldrons and the like, along with the basic furniture. He caught himself before following her deeper into another room, though he wanted to see it as well.

Dalia soon returned with several planning books, as well as a few other items. "If you're done observing, we might continue." She called with a slight chuckle. He seemed like a child in a candy store to her, though she didn't get why, until she saw him running his hand along the bookcases, followed by inspecting several viles while held rare potions and the like. He turned when she spoke though, placing the item back in its proper place, before striding over to take a seat across from her at a rather large table. With a flick of her wand, two mugs of butterbeer appeared before them, and she passed on to him. "Ready to begin?" she questioned, gazing up at him across the table.

Though he found it hard to be cruel at this point, he nodded silently, his face frozen in an expressionless mask. "Are you telling me, you really know something about potions?" He questioned darkly. "For it seems so, judging by each around the room, unless the ministry is playing a rather convincing charade." Dalia raised a brow. "I'll have you know, oh potion's master, that I have a passion for the subject, otherwise I would not have volunteered to work here on the possibility that I'd look like a fool knowing nothing more than the occasional student in their first year." Snape in turn raised a brow. "Really? Now what is the difference between monkswood and wolf-" "Bane?" She interrupted. "They are the same plant Severus." She replied with a grin. "Now if you don't mind we must get to-" "Where would you find a beezle?" He interrupted. Dalia sighed. "In the stomach of a goat." Snape was dumbfounded, though he didn't show it, and silenced quickly. "Alright Kindril, I'll comply." He muttered crossly, sipping from his butterbeer. She grinned. "I figured you'd might."

Though the next lesson was rather bumpy to say the least, both Professors had reached an understanding. Kindril actually enjoyed working with him, for his mind was filled with brilliance in the subject of potions, and Snape was forced to work alongside without a word, if he was to keep his job. The students seemed alright with the change, though most didn't agree that Snape had finally been tamed under the witches' hand. Severus still flew out a sharp retort or two when she went too far, and this reassured the students, to some point. Several students found it funny to create rumors of the two staying together, though the rumors were quickly ended, for each detention was rather severe with two teachers breathing down their necks. Hermione still preferred Kindril to the latter, and was alright in potions, though Ron and Harry, especially Harry, found it an even worse nightmare. One day in class, when Harry argued with Malfoy, Snape and Kindril turned growling, "Potter! After class!" In unison, which caused both to gaze at each other strangely, while Harry and the rest of the students looked on in horror. There seemed to be two Snapes now, one simply looked kinder than the other, though Malfoy of course didn't mind.

Seeing the glass of tension break between them, or so it appeared that way by the headmaster, he ordered that they continue working together, though Snape grew angered at this. _Have to act like a puppet any longer, and I'll strangle both him and her._ But he did as Albus wanted, and continued to meet her to discuss future class periods. He began to tolerate her, though most of the time, unforgivables rested on his lips, when he wished to mutter them, though he knew better. She reluctantly let him plan one full day, and he did so without question, happy to not have to meet her any extra then required for Snape was a loner, and he ejoyed his life that way. But another part of him knew that if he didn't fully tolerate the witch, she'd have him fired, and easily replace him, as she warned on the first day, and this thought stung in the back of his mind. He did know however, that the dual job could not last forever..

One afternoon, Dalia recieved an owl, containing a letter from Fudge requesting her in his office. She quickly went to a port-key outside the school and apparated, landing in a chair, facing Fudge with a rather curious gaze, while her brown hair flowed down past her shoulders, for she hadn't had the time to properly place it in the famous bun. Fudge sat across from her, hands together on his desk. Dalia began to suspect what the meeting was about, and feared if she was correct. "Professor, it seems you have been doing rather well in the classroom of Potions in Hogwarts. I assessed recent grades, and they have jumped even higher. It is nice to see that from a reliable, loyal teacher." Yes, she knew exactly where this was going, and a hint of indecision flickered in her eyes. "What I bring you here to say is, that the ministry has agreed, you are fit to take over as full time potion's master. We can carry more trust in you, rather than Severus at the moment, for the past carries too much doubt of where his loyalties lie. We shall continue to watch you for a while longer, and make the final decision whether to fire Severus or not."

__________________________________________________________________________

Dalia listened with interest, though she found the subject almost..what was it. painful perhaps? Though she was delighted to recieve the honor, she was almost enjoying the job with another teacher to help her. Perhaps not Severus exactly, but simply having a second mind, which proved useful at times. She nodded as he continued. "Thank you sir, I look forward to hearing from you soon as to the decision." She replied with a friendly nod and smile, instantly imagining herself teaching at the too famous of a school such as Hogwarts. But then then though of Severus being fired, and she felt a pang of pity. She knew he was trying hard to keep his job, but didn't the ministry know better? Besides..with his background, why should he be allowed to teach? She concluded this to brighten the possibility of her job, and quickly bid goodbye to the minister, where she exited, and quickly apparated back into Hogwart's grounds, where she made her way to her dorm, with a rather large smile on her face.

It was her time to plan classes that night, which meant she would have the evening to herself. She quickly tapped the correct bricks in order, and walked inside the familiarity that was her room. She slid her robe off, and slowly pulled on silver, black, and green colored sleep attire, before pulling herself upon her couch with a new book, while thinking to herself about the conversation with Fudge earlier. _Potion's Master. Had a nice ring to it at least, along with the sole head of Slytherin._ But then she couldn't imagine it, at least, without that annoying self centered Severus beside her. She narrowed her eyes. It wasn't as if he was pleasant, for he certaintly wasn't, but she still couldn't imagine him being gone. It was like he simply belonged there. Sighing in frustration at her own thoughts, she closed her eyes with the book on her lap, and fell asleep on the couch.

Severus meanwhile, was doing the same, at least, reading of course. Though he stopped when he felt a sharp, yet known pain fill his arm. Without even looking, he knew Voldemort was calling him, for the same pain always called to him, when the mark glowed painfully bright. Standing quickly, he went to his closet, rummaging until he found the familiar cloak and mask. He placed both items in his hand, while he exited his room, chanted the familiar locking charms, and exited Hogwarts. Though he was not loyal to the Dark Lord, he must look that way, and Albus highly agreed to these meetings, for they allowed the headmaster time to get a closer view of the Dark Wizard's plans. Severus hated it however, the feeling of being used, though he knew it was required for his redemption in the eyes of the headmaster, making it the sole reason he'd agree to go. Dwelling on the thoughts, he reached the same place as always, and threw the cloak and mask on, followed by his apparation, where he ended up in a dark room, alone. This was the first thing that gave him warning. He had _never_ been called alone. Alarm swept through him, but he hid it well, as a voice in the darkness called him forward.

"Come in Severus, come closer." The voice hissed, and he had to concentrate not to shiver at its sharpness. He did as he was told, kneeling before the man, or creature rather, that sat in a bone framed throne before him. "How have you been, Severus?" The professor kept his head down. "Rather well Master, other than recent events." Voldemort nodded. "It seems the ministry is breathing down your back my son. Now, you may rise." He whispered, and Severus did so, though he kept his gaze steadily at the ground as always. "They seem to think me untrustworthy." Severus reported. Voldemort snickered. "Perhaps you'd best work harder with that little "partner" of yours. Maybe get close to her, if you know what I mean. Persuade her she needs you more than you need her, and she'll eat out of the palm of your hand, where in return, she'll write nice comments about you." Snape had not thought of this before, and perhaps the Dark Lord had a point, for it was beneficial to Voldemort to have a "spy" inside of Hogwarts, though Snape was simply the opposite. But the question in turn was disturbing, for how was he suppose to "woo" a witch when he first off, never had mastered the area of interest, and secondly, when he didn't like her? But he knew Voldemort would punish him severely if he was fired, possibly kill him if he was no further use, which without the job, he wouldn't be. He sighed and nodded. "As you wish." Voldemort nodded with an evil grin, and bid him leave. Severus did so quickly, apparating back near the school, not as upset as usual, for this plan served himself more than others..though he still couldn't bring himself to think about forming a relashionship with the woman he seemed to deeply hate.

He considered methods of this as he walked back through the grounds, watching several students pass by, though it was getting late. He simply ignored them, though he gave Potter a deep glare when he passed by with the Weasley daughter. He couldn't help but call out. "Five points for unorderly conduct!" for the two had been holding hands. Both students glared and brought their hands to their sides, as Snape grinned inwardly. He quickly made his way through the school, to the library, and walked in the darkness that was the forbidden section, for teachers, you were free to pass through. He looked long and hard, until coming upon a book that would suit him well. "The art of romance." It was a muggle book, being the reason it was hidden away, but it seemed that it was just what Snape needed in the time, for he was not experienced. Perhaps a love potion would be better..he'd consider it. Though he doubted a potion's professor would fall for it. He wrapped the book in his cloak, embarassment filling a little pit inside of him, and quickly made through the door, taking large strides until he reached his door, which he muttered a charm to unlock, and entered. He felt like a young school boy, placing the book down and preparing to read. Perhaps it would be of no use, but it was worth a try, no matter how rediculous. He opened it to see the first chapter, "How to make them want you." And couldn't help but raise a brow. Muggles were simply pathetic, yet he couldn't seem to take his eyes from the text..

He woke the next morning, and realized he was late for class. Depositing the book beneath a stack of others, he quickly dressed, and made his way for class. He entered to see all the students silent as they took notes from a screen infront, and Dalia looked up from a book herself, giving him a smile. He scowled back at her, and she quickly looked down, but then he remembered his orders. He rolled his eyes, and with a sigh, walked up and sat beside her, much to her surprise. He bent close to her. "Thanks for letting me sleep in." The voice was almost a snicker in anger, for Snape was not one to enter class late, but he tried to sound as if he was being nice, as if it was a favor. She took it judging by his voice. "Well, perhaps if you went to bed at a decent hour, I wouldn't have to worry about waking you!" Severus pulled away, sitting in his usual spot across the room. Sometimes he wished he could just tell Voldemort to shove his orders up his big reptilian a- But his thoughts were interrupted, as the class finished their notes, and Kindril worked to set up the next potion assignment. Severus watched her closely, thinking of how to begin his next attempt. He was simply an utter failure, yet he knew he could not disobey the Dark Lord, as much as he wished to go against his orders currently.

Several more classes past, and Snape made no efforts to get close to her. He simply remained her equal, though she was lower in his eyes, appointed by the ministry. He lied in bed one night, brewing over his thoughts, when he heard a scream. He thought nothing of it, most likely some first years wandering out late, but when he woke the next morning and went to class, Kindril was missing. Professor Dumbledore sat inside at her absence, and Snape quickly turned and headed for her room. He knocked on the door, or where the door should have appeared, and got no answer. This frustrated him, and he used several alarmingly loud spells to get her attention to the door. Nothing. He quickly went back to his room, and without thought, grabbed a handfull of floo powder, walked over to the fire place, and threw it in, ordering, "Dalia Kindril." Her face quickly appeared in the flames, though it was quickly seen she was under a silencing charm, and most likely, something else. A voice all too familiar spoke out for her. "I have decided to kill her instead. No need to come, simply thank me, and enjoy the return of your job." Voldemort's voice rang out. Severus' interior went limp, as he watched her frightened face. She would be killed. "Yes Master." He grunted in responce, while her head remained visible in the flames of the fire. Fear instantly grew in her eyes as he agreed, and Severus quickly cut the connection. Should he speak to Dumbledore on this? Or should he simply leave it alone? The ministry woud certainly get involved, and perhaps blame her death of dissapearance on himself. He looked down. Of course, how obvious was that? If they thought he looked suspicious, and ordered someone to follow him, and the follower was killed..well..he'd have to make another trip to the Dark Lord, though this would not be as pleasant.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quickly he gathered himself together, in order to visit Voldemort, though this time, the cloak and mask where left behind. Anger filled him, at himself for caring so much, Kindril for allowing herself to be taken, and Voldemort for not understanding the possible after affects. He clenched his fists in anger, and he strode out of the castle, where he quickly apparated to an open field, where all vegetation had recoiled form growth, burned, singed and lame. The cool night air provided a breeze, the stars above the only light. He did not cast the popular "lumos" charm, for his position would be given away. Swiftly he walked on, knowing they were farther down the field in a dip in the side of an upcoming hill, the small almost hollow it was. For all he knew, she could have been dead, but he refused to not find out. He treaded on quickly and in silence, for his thoughts occupied him enough, as he drew closer. His eyes finally found the small hollow, and he stepped inside, inching his way forward, towards the larger room deeper beneath the ground. He continued down, muttering the few charms to keep the tunnel open, and he finally landed in the hollow. Infront of him, Voldemort stood, wand out, addressing Dalia Kindril, to whom was still alive, though perhaps not by much. Voldemort was one to torture, never to simply kill. Severus took in a large breath. "My lord.." "Not now Severus, I'm almost done." He ordered, turning back to her. "Crucio!" He growled, and quickly, Dalia let out a plight of screams and wails, and Voldemort laughed in return. "My lord.." "NOT now Severus." He retorted, growing agitated. Severus took a few steps closer, as he gave her a moment to relax. "Crucio!" He called out again, but Severus refused to allow it, as he leapt in the way, the curse hitting him mid-chest, though he was silent, while Dalia looked on in shock.

Through his years of being a Death Eater, Severus Snape was often hit with the unforgiveable curse, and his body almost seemed use to it, though it still brought him deep agony. A moment later, he was released, and Voldemort glared down at him in curiousity. "You know not to meddle with my work loyal one." He spoke softly, though darkly. Severus stood, almost falling several times. "My lord, if you'll simply let me explain." He answered. Voldemort remained silent, giving him the request to speak. "My lord, if Ms. Kindril here was found dead after being ordered to watch me, I assure you the blame would be set on me, and I would in fact be fired. I'm sure the ministry knows we don't get along that well, and even if they found her death was in colabortation with yourself, they'd believe I handed her over to you. Then in return, I'd be sent to Azkaban, where I'd serve no use. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but having followers in the depths of Hogwarts proves quite useful, does it not?" Voldemort remained gazing at him for a moment. "You have a point there Severus, I suspect you are correct. But you still deserve a punishment for disobeying me." He whispered. Severus' eyes blazed, though his gaze was once more on the ground. Voldemort used his "punishments" quite often, even when not deserved. "Yes my lord." Snape replied."Locomotor Mortis!" The Dark Lord rang out, and Snape's legs quickly locked beneath him, and he remained on his knees. His gaze was at the ground, as Kindril watched wide eyed. Snape himself was curious, for he had never seen this punishment. "Incendio!" He chanted, and fire sprang out on the tip of his wand, grabbing at the dried dead earth with ravenous relish, as it encompassed Snape in a circle, where he could not stand nor run. "Imperio!" The curse rang out, and Severus' hands were thrust forward unwillingly, the flames lapping at his finger and flesh, burning it. He grinded his teeth, but the agony was far to much, and he collapsed from exhaustion. He remained sitting on his knees for he could not fall, but his head hung limply, and both arms remained outstretched, until Voldemort was satisfied, and apparated, releasing Snape, though the fire still raged about him, now uncontrolled.

Dalia, though weak, quickly shouted out spells to drown the fire, and it was quickly destinguished, to reveal an unconcious Snape face down in the earth, both hands in terrible condition. "Mobilicorpus!" she cried out, and Snape's body touched off the ground, and flew over to her, where she grabbed part of him, and apparated, quickly taking him to the hospital wing. Everyone looked on in shock as he was moved to a bed, and Madam Pomfrey quickly came to assist, placing them both in beds aside each other, to insure they would both be healthy. The news of their encounter quickly spread across the school, along with the fact that Snape had saved Kindril's life, to everyone's shock. Everyone began to somewhat agree that Snape did indeed have a nice side, though they'd never admit it to the crude professor's face. Dalia remained in a chair beside his bed for the next two days, until his hands were completely healed thanks to Madam Pomfrey, but the remains of a scar was left on his left hand, where the burns simply reached too deep to be healed. He grunted at the sight of it when he woke, and Dalia turned to meet his gaze. "You saved me." She whispered, a soft smile playing on her doll face. Snape rolled his eyes. "Only to protect myself," which was partly true. It didn't stop her smile however, as she ran a hand along his cheek, almost lovingly. "No matter what you say Professor Snape, I shall not forget what you have done for me." With that she stood, and turned to exit, as Snape fell against him pillows angrily staring at the cieling, and after she left, he placed his own hand on his face where hers had been.

The potion's master remained another day in resting, Dumbledore requesting it, and many teachers came to congratulate him for saving another. He said nothing to this, his face a mask of no emotions, as he'd stare at the cieling..brewing. He had saved her life, and yet his job was still possibly at risk. This angered him. How could he ensure his career? Should he again try to win over Dalia? It seemed to had broken the ice with the most recent situation. He grinned inwardly. Yes, perhaps I shall, and then when she does love me and sends good reports, the ministry shall see I'm capable and qualified and send her on. Yes, brilliant planning. But one part caught him. Severus never had truly been loved, except for Lily..oh how he loved her. He had not loved another since her, and toying with the emotion seemed wrong. No, he would not do it. He would simply let nature run its course. But he knew it was inevitable. Pity she could not have been a wizard instead, if would have made his job much easier.

The next day in class, both professors worked together instructing how to mix ingredients in the proper order, when Severus muttered to Dalia. "I have quite a lot of work I'm doing currently, so I would rather us meet in my own dorm to discuss further lessons." She nodded without question and grinned slightly to herself. She had been curious about his dorm, judging by his character. He elaborated no further, simply returned to the lesson until class was dismissed. Time passed quickly, and both professors went about their own ways.

Evening soon approached, and the ministry appointed partner quickly gathered her material and made her way down the hall to the hidden dorm that was Severus'. She gave a light knock on the wall, and the door appeared. "Come in" The dark voice called, and Kindril quickly did so. She made her way in, and the door shut behind her. Right away she noticed his extremely large library covering most of the walls, among shelves and shelves upon potion materials. The room was dark, the only light being from that of the fire blazing to her left, and an assortment of candles about the room, along with a dusty chandelier above. Severus kept his eyes on his work, which was a large cauldron sitting on the table in the apparent kitchen, though there was no sign of recent cooking. Instead it was covered with his work, viles and bottles and the like, as he expertly added pieces to his concoction. Kindril stepped forward, and Severus haulted, waving his wand to have all the ingredients lift off the table, and work themselves in the air until they all found suitable places on the shelves. He would continue later. "Shall we begin?" He questioned.

Both sat near one another as they worked, arguing lightly when they disagreed, and nodding silently when their were no objections. Quickly, they finished planning the next good ammount of classes, and without noticing, they finished the entire year's worth. With a final note, Dalia closed her large planning guide, and gave him a smile. "That finishes the task for the rest of this semester." Severus nodded, happy to be done with the agrivating task. He then waved with his wand, and two glasses of wine made themselves, and levitated over to them. "Now what shall we do that this fun planning event is over?" He questioned with sarcasm. Dalia didn't seem to catch it. "I believe we can rest now, and have some free time." She grabbed her wine, and sipped it with relish, for red wine was her favorite. Severus' dark eyes watched her without word, as she continued, sipping frequently, until she downed the glass. Quickly, he refilled it with another flick of his wand, as he sipped once on his. Kindril began to grow a little lightheaded. "I can't thank you enough Severus, for saving my life again.." She whispered, and the affects of the alcohol were clearly apparent in her voice and expression. Severus raised a brow. She obviously was a lightweight when it came to drinking. "I mean really.." She continued. "I could have..died out there! But you showed up, so handsome and tall,and saved me!" She exclaimed standing, though she sat as her legs were wobbling. She then hiccuped once, her face becoming rosy. Severus couldn't help but pour her more. "Do continue my dear, I hadn't known you thought me handsome." He muttered darkly. Oh this was good, quite enjoyable. She nodded her head execively. "I mean..look at you!" Another hiccup. "You're a master at potions, and brave! You can even stand up to Lord Voldemort!" This was enjoyable to Snape, watching her babble on and on like a child with a shot of whiskey. He would have to remember this in the future. He stood. "I believe you'd best get back to your dorm." He offered his hand to support her standing, knowing she couldn't. "Ah Sevy, such the gentleman..but I don't want to go, can't we stay right here tonight?" She pleaded like a toddler. He shook his head firmly. "No, you must go." And with that, he placed his hand on her, and pulled her from her seat. She slouched, and fell into him, which startled him, and somewhat repulsed him. She leaned towards his ear whispering. "Maybe we could have some fun tonight.." Severus rolled his eyes and pulled her back. No matter what his plans were, he was not taking advantage of this woman, besides the fact that he dispised her on so many levels. Quickly, he opened the door and released her, shutting it back before he could see if she stood or fell.

The next day was a saturday, and therefore the rightful potion's master slept in, enjoying the peace and quiet. Suddenly, a face appeared in the fire, and it was none other than Lucius Malfoy. "I have something of yours." He whispered with amusement. Severus woke with a start, and frowned at the flames. "And what is it that is important enough to wake me?" He questioned darkly. "I have a Ms. Dalia Kindril here..caught her wandering around last night, obviously too drunk for her own good. Hurry Snape, get here while you can." Severus almost seemed to growl in frustration once the face had dissapeared. How could she be stupid enough to wander outside at night drunk? But then he almost felt at fault, for he had given her the wine. With a deep sigh, he stood, and quickly apparated out of the castle, to Malfoy Manor's basement. He nodded once to Lucius, who was grinning broadly. "We've all had our fun with her, now its your turn." He whispered cruely, as he opened a door, and let Snape walk in. He took a few steps in the darkness, and the door shut behind him, as a light flicked on above his head. Across the room, sitting on the floor and wrapped tightly in ropes, lay Dalia. Horror filled Snape at her appearance, though his face remained emotionless as always. He took several large strides over to her, and bent down. Her once beautiful hair was ripped from its bun, and was a tattered mess. Her face was bruised and cut, along with her arms and legs. The remnants of the clothes she wore were shredded at most parts, and she fought to cover the essentials. Snape never had looked into a more horrified gaze in his life, as she turned her gaze away, and began to squirm away, fearing what he might do to her. Bending down close to her, he used his long cold hand to grab her chin, and turn her gaze up to him. Using his other, he moved several strands of hair out of her face, and cupped her cheek, wiping away tears that suddenly began to come. He then slowly pulled the rag from her mouth, and placed a finger over her lips to warn her against speaking. Silent tears continued to run down her face, as she leaned into his shoulder. Before, he would have pulled back, but the feeling of pity swarmed him, and he simply sat there to comfort her. Silently, he then stood, and she remained tied in a bundle on the floor. He picked her up in his arms, and turned to exit the room. Lucius watched with suspicion, as Snape turned to him. "She is mine, and I shall take her back. Then I shall have my way with her." He muttered darkly. Lucius nodded. "As you wish. Enjoy her Severus, she's quite a doll." Severus almost stopped, wanting to hex the man terribly, but knew he couldn't at the present time. Instead he simply whispered. "I'll erase her memory, so you won't be at fault." And with that said, he quickly carried her away, and apparated.

They ended up in his dorm, and he placed her gingerly on his large bed, before turning and exiting the room. Dalia remained silent and in shock, fearing what he said before they had left. Would he really come and rape her, followed by erasing her mind with a simple charm? she shook with fear, and broke out in a sweat. Severus returned a few moments later, and she shut her eyes. He came and stood before her, gazing down at the tattered remains of the beautiful professor. "Please..Severus..please.." She whispered with all her might, begging him not to touch her. He sat at the edge of the bed, and moved closer, while she shook wildly, though the ropes kept her there. Once again, he placed his hand on her chin, demanding her gaze to lock with his. "I would never hurt you Dalia. Never." He whispered in a low voice, and as she watched, his black eyes almost seemed to soften, though she knew they never did. She nodded slowly. He turned and brough forth an extra robe, one of his own, as he slowly began to untie the ropes that were cutting into her. She lied still during the process, and kept her eyes closed, as he worked diligently, muttering spells to help him along the way. When the ropes were done, he paused at her clothes. "I need to see the damage done to you, unless you'd rather I take you to the hospital wing." Dalia shook her head quickly. "No, I don't want anyone to know of this..please." Snape nodded, and quickly began to remove her torn clothes, while he used his wand to locate any fractures or broken bones. He stopped at one of her ribs, and pressed his hand to it, noticing it was cracked. He quickly touched his wand to it, muttering under his breath, until it healed. Though she remained naked in front of him, she noticed he kept his eyes on his work, not like most men that would search her entire body with their hungry eyes. This comforted her somewhat. The rest of her didn't seem too bad off, besides her body being more blue and purple than normal, as he quickly wrapped her in a robe. "Rest here, until you feel fit for teaching. If you change your mind about speaking to Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey, simply let me know. Would you like to return to your dorm?" she shook her head, her eyes still closed. "Please..I don't want to be alone.." she whimpered. Severus nodded silently, as he stood, and turned to leave. He stopped and turned to watch her, her eyes faintly opened, though pain and anguish reflected on them. "I love you Sev." She whispered, and she faltered. "I love you more than anything." She added, as she lied back down, closing her eyes. Severus shook his head. _She doesn't need to know about this..she doesn't need to think me a hero. I have done nothing heroic, but rather have gotten her into this mess. I cannot let her love me._ Quickly, while she drifted off to sleep, he pulled out his wand. "Obliviate." The spell shot at her, and she woke up. "Severus..what happened? Where am I?" She whispered, looking at her bruised body. "You have a bad run in with the whomping willow. Sleep now." And she nodded, falling back asleep as he sighed, knowing all love for him had vanished.

Dalia did not come to classes for the next few days, instead resting, and healing slowly. Severus took over his classes in full, though he kept her lesson book beside him, being the only thing to help him, for without her help, the room almost felt empty. He did not particularly like the witch, but with recent events, he'd grown accustomed to her. He would never forget her words of love that night. He was outraged at himself for allowing Malfoy to touch her, and sorrowed at the same time. Usually he would not feel emotions for another, but something simply seemed to click between them. He dismissed classes early that day, not able to fully concentrate, as he left and headed to check on her. He knocked slowly on her door, and ended up letting himself in. Dalia sat on her couch turned away from him in silence, but upon closer inspection, he saw she was crying. He glided across the room next to her, and sat silently, gazing at her with a hint of curiousity. He wanted to reach out and hug her, to make her happy, but he knew not how to comfort. She turned to him, wiping tears away. "I remember Severus..I remember everything." She whispered. Severus tilted his head, eyes blinking. "I had doubts about what you said..about the Whomping Willow. I used a memory charm..your obliviate was countered." She whispered. Severus sighed. "I didn't want you to remember." He whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder. She raised her eyes to meet his. "I..I can't stop seeing their faces..taunting me.." she sobbed. "Lucius..he was so cruel." Snape reached out and grabbed hold of her chin, turning her towards him. "Those who are strong do not let the faults of others weaken them. You are strong, and this fact is nothing. Lucius will pay in the end, but you must not dwell on it." He whispered, wiping tears from her eyes before releasing her. Dalia stifled her tears with a nod, her eyes watching him. "Fate works in mysterious ways. Maybe us working together was something we both needed." She whispered, placing her hand on top of his. He twitched at the touch, but ever so slowly, brought his gaze back to her. Her green eyes seemed so familiar, and at once, he seemed to be looking at Lily. He shook his head and stood, drawing away from her and collecting himself, as goosebumps found themselves on him, and he grabbed his temple, hearing and seeing Lily in my mind, in his memories. "I must go." He interrupted, as she remained sitting, looking sorrowed and rejected. Had she done something wrong? "Severus..Wait" She whispered, barely audible, but he was already gone, after he turned and fled her room, leaving her to cry, and think of her 'hero.'

Severus threw open his own door, and fumbled inside, knocking over a table, the books on top scattering through the air. In a mix of anger and sorrow he clenched his teeth together, and fell to the ground on his knees. He reached into his robes, and withdrew a picture, two little children running around in it. One, a scrawny young Slytherin, the other a beautiful Gryffindor. They stood together, side by side, and judging by the boy's expression, he wanted desperately to grab her hand, but was too shy. She meanwhile was laughing and casting a charm with her wand. Lily. His Lily. How could he let someone else try to fill his heart? He sighed, a tear running down his nose, and falling upon the picture on the ground. As it always did when he cried, rain began to pour in the picture, sending both children running back inside the castle in the photo. His head hung, while he thought of his one and only ever love. He stood there, and without a word, apparated, leaving the picture lieing on the ground, now an empty outdoor scene filled by rain.

After apparating, he stood in a large field, his gaze flickering downward to a tombstone. _"Lily Potter, Mother, friend, and wife" _The words were in bold, across the front. The dead remains of several lily flowers lied scattered on the ground around the stone. Severus lowered himself onto one knee, withdrawing a fresh lily, which he placed before the stone, followed by a few silent tears. "How can I love another, when my heart remains solely with you?" He whispered. "How can I simply forget about you?" A soft wind rolled through the air and Severus stood. "I only wish I could have saved you." He whispered, standing once more in silence. He shook his head slowly, and turned, exiting the small graveyard. He went there, as if asking Lily herself to come, to speak to him, but he knew it was impossible. _Don't be absurd Severus, she is dead. You couldn't save her, you'll never save anyone._

He apparated once again, but stood not where he intended to arrive. He had aimed for his bedroom, but instead, stood before a tall Mirror. It was all too familiar, the one Harry had used his first year. Yes, Dumbledore had spoken of this sacred mirror, though he had told Severus it had been destoryed. Curiousity pulling him, he stepped before it, and saw his reflection. There was a difference though. He stood in the dark, his patronus standing beside him. The small doe darted forward, touching noses with another identical to it. A figure stepped into the light behind the second deer, and it was Lily. Severus turned around, as if expecting her to be standing there, but found it was only the reflection. He placed his hand on the glass, as the deer danced around each other, and Lily came farther forward. "Lily" He whispered. The reflection nodded. Though he felt rediculous speaking to the mirror, he was in awe. "I'm so..so sorry Lily. I'll never be able to forgive myself." He sobbed silently, falling to his knees before the piece of glass. The reflection of Lily sat down as well, to remain eye level with him. She reached out with her hand, and Severus did the same. "I will never love again." Severus whispered, his hand on her on the mirror. She shook her head, and stood, causing Severus to follow her example. She turned and dissapeared off the mirror, as Severus almost called out for her to come back. She appeared again in a moment though, hand in hand with another figure, Dalia, no longer tattered and crying, but healed and beautiful. Severus again looked around the room he was standing in, but found no one. She motioned for him to place his hand on the glass again, and this time he held his hand up to the reflection of Dalia's. Lily nodded, as if showing approval. He watched her. "This mirror shows what I want most." He whispered, and she again nodded, as he turned his gaze towards the reflection of the other Professor. "Is this your sign to me Lily, is this what my heart needs?" Another nod. He pulled his hand from the glass, and nodded. "Thank you." He understood now. Understood everything. Lily herself had told him what to do, or at least, in the mirror she had. Snape quickly made his way to his room, but continued on, until he knocked heavily on Kindril's door.

She opened it a moment later questioningly, for it was obvious she had still been crying after he had so abruptly left. "Severus, what is i-" She started, but he walked straight into her, closing the door behind him. He approached her in one swift moment, placing both his hands on each side of her face, and drawing her forward for a kiss. Their lips touched, softly at first, as if daring the other to break it, but neither seemed to object. Her mouth parted lightly, and his tongue entered hers, where their tongues teased each other with passion, while he continued to hold onto her, his hands winding up in her hair, while her own were wrapped around his neck. Tears ran down both their faces, as the kiss continued. He kissed her repeatedly, until the strike of the clock alarmed him how late it was, causing him to hault, and draw a few inches from her face. Her watery eyes were searching his, as if wanting to know what had changed his mind, and their arms still remained around each other. He pulled her close, holding her tight, as both their hearts raced. They moved over towards the couch, and simply sat in each other's arms. Lily had approved, and Severus' heart was once again allowed to love.

After lieing in each other's arms for an hour, she turned towards him. "I love you." she whispered. This time, he did not startle, did not run away, but merely held her tighter. "I love you too." The only sound after that was the occasional crackling from the fire.

Time flew by quickly for the Potion Professors, and happiness found itself into each other's lives. It was easily seen, especially in classes. Though each teacher remained strict with their students, they would occasionally bump into each other, or be seen holding hands. Potions became a more structured class, as they accepted each others remarks, and worked solely as one in the art of teaching. Dalia of course wrote letters of excellence regarding his teaching to Fudge, and all seemed well, until of course, the day came she was called into his office.

She sat across from his desk, arms folded and dressed in her best. Fudge seemed irritated. "Dalia, you are hereby dismissed from Potion Teaching at Hogwarts." Fudge announced. With a cry of surprise, she sat in confusion. "What? Why?!" She exclaimed, but Fudge's raised hand quieted. "Many of us here in the ministry still doubt Snape, but he has done nothing to bring out our attention recently. Your reports have been splendid. But something troubles us, for you two are now in a relashionship, which ruins your opinion on his work. You are no longer a reliable source of information regarding the professor. Dalia's eyes were burning with fury. "Well you know what Minister? Severus is a great man, and one of the best professors at Hogwarts! I'll gladly step down, to allow him to continue teaching, which he fairly deserves the opportunity to do!" she screeched, standing. Suddenly, Dumbledore apparated next to her. "He smiled at winked to Dalia. "I assume there is no trouble here, Minister?" He questioned. Fudge nodded. "Ms. Kindril was just leaving, she was relieved of duties." "Ah, Albus replied. Well, this is great timing." Dalia looked to him with confusion. Surely Dumbledore didn't hate her as well? "It seems our current Defence against the Dark Arts teacher has quit. I am therefore offering the job to Professor Snape. Ms. Kindril here can take over Potions class." Dalia's eyes widened with delight, while Fudge rolled his. "As you wish, just please, leave. I have more matters to deal with." Dumbledore smiled. "As you wish." And they both apparated.

She appeared again before Severus. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him, and he raised a brow. Dumbledore stepped forward. "I have already informed Severus of his new position, and now, you may inform him of your news." He muttered. Dalia smiled. "I was just made full time Potion's master, thanks to Albus. Fudge relieved me of duties today." Snape's raised brow went even higher. "This is excellent news." He replied, kissing her forehead. "No more trouble, not at all." He thought to himself. He was thrilled inside, for he had finally gotten his dream job, the one he persued for so long, and better yet, the one he loved would continue to work alongside him, without the Ministry breathing down their backs. He grabbed her hand swiftly, and bid farewell to Dumbledore, as they headed for their dorms. When they reached their moment to separate, Severus grabbed hold of her hand, and pulled her quickly into his own room...

The school year ended quickly, and surprisingly, Slytherin had won the House Cup. Both Heads of the house were congratulated at the last feast, and they seemed to enjoy the joint position now. The semester then ended, and students were dismissed for those few months of freedom. Summer. Both Severus and Dalia were delighted, after packing their things, they agreed to both stay at the school, for their normal homes were farther apart them wanted, and their dorms were in the same hallway. Snape could have thanked Dumbledore for that one now.

They continued to date for the next several weeks, traveling together to places like Hogsmeade, and the like. They worked on getting Dalia set up to teach potions, and Snape worked to prepare his Defence against the dark arts lessons. He had finally achieved the job he'd always set out to do, and this brighted his life more. He sometimes thought of Lily still, his first love. He kept the picture he had still, though he found Dalia much more comforting in times of need. For the first time in his life, he could admit his love, and knew fully that he was recieving it back as well.

The month of June quickly passed, and they were well into July, when Severus planned to take Dalia out for a nice dinner. Classes would start again soon, and it was their last chance to fully spend their time with each other, and in Severus' mind, it was the night to celebrate their anniversary. He stood in his dorm, dressed his best, and when the clock struck, he left, and walked down the hallway, knocking lightly on her door. She opened it, and his eyes softened. She stood tall in a beautiful silk dress, emerald green with a serpent design running around it. It seemed to make her eyes glow, as he noticed her hair was not in a bun, but beautifull styled down past her shoulders in beautiful brunette waves. He offered his arm which she took, and they turned, setting off through the castle. Outside, a carriage waited, drawn by beautiful white horses, the carriage itself a deep black design, incorporated with green. Expensive, but tonight was a special night. He helped her get inside, and he soon followed her, sitting beside him, where he rested his head on hers. They went slowly, for the restaurant was a while away, far out of Hogsmeade, but neither seemed to mind, simply enjoying once another's company. The carriage continued on, until a sign of anguish played across Snape's face, and with horror, he lifted his sleeve, and pulled his shirt up past his arm. The dark mark. It was glowing, with deeper ferocity then ever before. Dalia's eyes met it, then turned to him. She understood how these meetings went. "I'm coming." She whispered, kissing him softly. "No," Severus replied sharply. "It is dangerous." "I don't care." She responded, and without letting him argue, she grabbed his arm, and they both apparated. The appeared back in the same field where Voldemort had taken him before, and quickly, he made his way to the dip in the side of the field. As always, the dark lord stood tall in the center, and turned with a grin towards Severus. "I see you brought a friend." He snickered. Severus nodded without a word.

"Well, _Professor_ Kindril," Voldemort began. "Welcome, welcome indeed. I have heard much of you, from dear Lucius." She cringed, but Snape's firm grasp on her hsoulder supported her. Voldemort swept towards them, eyeing them strangely. "Tonight is a special night, for I welcome you to join my Death Eaters. Not many are extended this invitation, though I feel the need to ask you, for I see strength and potential in your eyes. Dalia stood rigidly, castin a gaze towards Severus. "As _charming_ as that sounds My Lord, I find I cannot accept your invitation. I seek not to join the death eaters." Snape's grip on her wrist tightened. And he brought his gaze up to Voldemorts, fear racing through his heart. How could she reject him? So quickly, so defiantly? Snape pulled her close, but did not speak. Voldemort grinned darkly. "Well Severus, listen here, she rejects my kind invitation?" He whispered, then turned back to her. "Perhaps I misjudged you. You are weak, and their is no purpose for weakness." He then drew his wand, but Severus did so himself, though kept it under his cloak. "Avada Kedavra!" The sky lit brilliantly green, as not only one wizard muttered the unforgivable curse. The area finally cleared of smoke, and there stood Dalia, frozen and alone. Far infront of her, Lord Voldemort's limp body lied in the dirt face down, never to move again. Right in front of her, lied the body of Severus, for he had not only cursed his foe, but had leapt in the curse's pathway, getting hit square in the chest, saving Dalia's life, at the cost of his own.

_"Don't be absurd Severus, she is dead. You couldn't save her, you'll never save anyone._" The words once thought by the Professor so long ago, now proven wrong.

Dalia was unable to move, unable to speak, as he gaze rested on his body, lieing unmoving on the ground. She suddenly collapsed upon her knees, crawling over to his body. She pulled her own wand out, crying "Lumos." She ran her shaky hand to his wrist, feeling for a pulse, feeling for a weak beat of his heart to prove he was alive. Nothing. He was cold as stone, his lifeless eyes staring blankly at the sky. Her entire body shook, as she softly placed her lips to his, but found them cold and unmoving. She closed her own eyes, drawing her hands to her face to weep. But then she could hear him speak, though the words played in her mind. "_Those who are strong do not let the faults of others weaken them. You are strong, and this fact is nothing"_ The words he spoke the night he rescued her from Lucius. She regained composure, slowly pulling his eyelids closed, as she sat beside him. She ran her hand over his chest, over his arms and hands. She found his left hand clenched shut, and carefully, pried it open. In the center of his palm, rested a ring. She gasped, as realization hit her. Severus' had been speaking of celebrating their anniversary for so long, yet she wondered why it was so important to her. This explained it. He was going to propose. He was going to ask her for her hand in marriage. She almost felt sick now, seeing the ring lieing in his cold dead hands. Their plans had so quickly changed, he hadn't even had the time to place the ring in his pocket. She picked it up, watching the silver band shimmer, and the large stone glimmer, turning green when on her finger. Upon closer inspection, she read the engraving through her tears. "_Though life may be short, love lasts forever." _She quickly slid it on her finger, knwoing it would always stay there, as she gripped his hand tightly, lieing her head on his chest. Her savior, her hero, her Severus. She ran her other hand down to her stomach. She had news to speak of too that night, news which never got to escape her lips. Severus was going to be a father. Hero. Her hero, now dead at her feet protecting her. Her husband to be, her child's father who would never be known. she wiped the tears from her face, though refused to leave him that night..

___________________________

Eleven years came and passed by all too quickly. The worries of The dark Lord were forgotten, he had been murdered, and his death eaters had been arrested. Severus was pronounced a hero, and his name was known throughout the entire wizarding world, more famous than that of Harry Potter. Dalia Kindril sat at the head table, now known as Dalia Snape potion's master and head of Slytherin, the ring still shining on her finger. She watched as the new students were led into the great hall. Her eyes searched the crowd, until they softly landed on one young boy. She watched as they lined up, and role was called. He walked shyly up to the sorting hat, which was placed on his black haired head. Dalia watched closely, and cheered when the hat announced "Slytherin." He stood, and turned towards her, winking his dark eyes once, before walking over to the set table. His name? Severus Snape II.


End file.
